Falling for a Villain
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: Big Hero 6 has met a hard villain to capture, but what if Hiro starts having feelings for this villain? Hiro x Villain! OC
1. Chapter 1: The Next Most Wanted Villain

The Next Most Wanted Villain

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or ideas from Star Wars.**

 **A/N: Now for a new story, a new beginning….**

 **Skylar's POV**

My name is Skylar, Skylar Chapell. Others might know me as The Mind Creep. I don't know how I got that villain name, but now, I am known as The Mind Creep.

'The Mind Creep' was one of the only villains that Big Hero 6 could not catch.

And you might be wondering why am I called the Mind Creep?

Well, long story short, I can control your mind and make you do things without you realizing. Kinda like a Jedi from Star Wars.

I am able to lift things up without touching them and even better, I can control robots, something no their mind control villain has ever been able to do. So I can cancel out signals in between the people, and control 'Baymax' against them. But of course I don't want to hurt anyone! I just like making chaos…

I lost my parents in a plane accident, and ran away from my orphanage at the age of 12.

Now I am presumed dead and am 16 years old. I go to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. There, I am known as Skyla McDermott… The girl with the long raven black hair, green eyes, and is some sort of Prodigy…

 **Short First Chapter, makes you want more, right? *Smirk* Hope you'll like the rest of the fanfiction too! Till Next Time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the 'Mind Creep'

Rise of the 'Mind Creep'

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Big Hero 6**

 **A/N: Here, the second chapter with bearings….**

 **Skylar's/Skyla's/Mind Creep's POV**

I was running down the alleyways, making sure I'm not seen by public. I was hungry, and there wasn't much food left in my little tree house in the forest for me and my little pet kitten to eat.

My kitten? Her name is Cotton, I couldn't think about many names at the time, and out of all the ones I tried, she only responded to Cotton. She's all white, and I clean her well so she stays that way and likes to snuggle up with others, I don't know what I'll do without her.

It was about 9:30pm, and the city of San Fransokyo was dark, except for all the neon signs and street lamps.

I just made it to the grocery store, I wasn't wearing anything suspicious; just jeans and a teal hoodie with while stings. (You know those stings that tighten the hood?)

I walked in and I started getting my minimal supplies:

Two Apples

Small pack of kitty treats

Bread

Jam

Three pack of instant noodles

And butter.

I always go to the self check out; I have a friend who helps me rig the scale, (more like I rig it and she stands there to not make it look suspicious) so I can pay for half of the stuff and place everything else on the scale and it won't detect it.

I make my way back through the alleys, my backpack now full…

Once I got back to my tree house in the dense forest, I see that Cotton has already fallen asleep in her makeshift bed of torn blankets; that she will not let me replace.

"I'm back." I coo, while petting her soft, snow like fur.

She mews, paws at me for a little bit and falls back to sleep…

 **Time Skip to the next day at 10:00pm**

You may be wondering how I make money; well I don't really.

I'm in a club of villains and we nominate one villain per month, if the villain is able to do all the tasks in that month, they can ne the city's villain for another month.

We also bet money during this. I'm usually the one that stays back and watches, but then, I got nominated to be villain of the month. They thought a 16 year old would do well, and they thought right. The money works around them putting their money in piles of cash, betting on whether they think I can to the task or not. If I completed the task, I get the money from the people, who said no, if not, the people who said yes, have to give their money t their betting partners.

I've been villain of San Fransokyo for three months, and no one has stopped me…

 **Hiro's POV**

It's been three months and we have still not caught the Mind Creep, and we still don't know who she really is! We expect some girl from the clothing she wears… You can kinda tell she's a girl…

Anyways, I'm on my way to school and one girl pops into my head, Skyla McDermott. She's the most beautiful and smart girl I've ever met… Well, you know, beautiful and smart at the same time. She's about the only person in SFIT who's my age.

She's really quiet though, doesn't talk much. But, when she des start talking, she has amazing stories.

I step in the front doors, just as Skyla gets there too.

"Hey Skyla, what's up?" I say as a greeting.

"Just a bit tired, you?" she replies

"Yeah, I stayed up late last night"

"What were you doing that made you stay up that late?" Skyla asks

She already knows about the Big Hero 6 stuff, so I guess I could tell her, "I was up last night with the team trying to catch the Mind Creep, she's getting on my nerves."

"Ah, I see. I'll see you later Hiro." She says, waving goodbye as she enters her personal lab.

 **Skylar's POV**

That was a close one. I hope Hiro didn't notice anything suspicious with me in our little conversation.

I sat down to start my brand new, private invention. Something that could let you see your opponents actions two minutes before they even know they're going to do it.

I lay out the blue prints and start working on my new weapon…

 **Chapter two is done! It's short, but I promise I will update soon. It may be next week, because my birthday is on Monday and I'm having a party this weekend. Thanks for reading! Till next Time,**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Mind Creep' Strikes Back

The 'Mind Creep' Strikes Back

 **A/N: Hey! This is my update! Thank you for all you readers who are reading this! I hope this is an okay chapter. I've got honours tests coming up and am a little nervous. I'm signing up for English, Math and Science. I can't do socials because I have to do Science Humaines 9, to graduate. (French for socials 9)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

 **Skyla's POV**

It was lunch time and I only had five dollars to buy a lunch. I was walking around San Fransokyo looking for a restaurant or someplace where they have cheap decent food.

I was about to give up until I saw this welcoming café called The Lucky Cat Café. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea so I crossed the street towards my now found destination.

As I opened the door, a little bell chimed and the warm air of baked sweets, Danishes and coffee welcomes me.

I walk up to the counter and a lady with short redish hair with a bubble personality welcomes me.

"Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café! What can I get you?" she says.

"I think I'll have a chocolate chip cookie and a bag of gummy bears please." I say.

"Okay! I'll be right back, help yourself to a seat."

I walk to an empty table meant for two people in the corner of the café.

Then the lady comes towards me with my order.

"Thank you" I say and start eating, after I hand her the owed amount.

 **Time Skip-**

There were only green gummy bears left in the bag. AKA, the best gummy bears were left in the bag.

I ate the first one, after awhile, all gummy bears taste the same you know?

I ate five more, and to my surprise, Hiro came down from upstairs. I got up to leave, but he noticed me once I was at the door.

"Hey Skyla wait up!" he called, I mentally cursed myself.

If I didn't do more crimes, I'll be kicked out of the Villain League and will be known as a disgrace to all villains.

"I'm sorry Hiro; I've got important stuff to do. I'll catch up to you later maybe!" I say while waving and running down the street.

Then, I heard something that sounded like "You forgot your-"

 **Hiro's POV**

"You forgot your Gummy Bears!" I yell at her as she sprints down the block. But then she clearly doesn't hear me.

I just drag my feet up the stairs again and talk to Tadashi. (YESH HE IS ALIVE!)

"Hey Tadashi," I say in a depressing tone.

"What's up brother? You seem down." He says, looking up from his book.

"Skyla ran away from me just now, it sounded like she had very important business to go to."

"Well, you know girls have busy lives, Honey Lemon and Gogo for example."

Tadashi was the only person who really knew that I like Skyla, well I guess Mochi too but he's a cat. (Is Mochi a girl? I always thought it was a dude cat.)

 **Skylar's POV**

I was in my suit and ready to do a crime that will let me stay villain of San Fransokyo.

My suit was a shoulder down black latex like jump suit. I had like a ninja mask, black to and I was able to get my hair to turn neon blue by genetics. My hair also grew longer, and I did it up in pig tails. In pig tails, it was long enough to reach my waist, when normally it's to my shoulders.

I was creeping along the side of the museum; they had a new jewel exhibit. I was the most interested in the chunk of aquamarine, it was fascinating, and I could use some jewels on my suit too.

I got to the roof of the building and fell through the glass. Like literally, I can walk through walls too!

I landed with a little thud, and ran towards my future precious jewels!

I had to hide from some museum guards, but hey, that's fun.

I finally got to my destination, and my jewel was in sight.

There were no guards in this area at the moment, so I went around the walls, walking in and out of the room to make sure there were no alarms.

I found the alarm control center in the basement. I opened the box and cut some wires. Thank SFIT for teaching me which ones to cut!

Now that the alarms were cut out, I could take my aquamarine!

My luck! A guard just walked out and the room was clear. I went up, got my jewel, and disappeared.

What I didn't notice is that I had shed a hair…

 **Hiro's POV**

In the morning, we were called to the museum; there was a thief that had visited the night before.

We started investigating; Fred found out they had cut wires that disabled the alarm system, they sure know their tech.

When we were about to give up, Baymax had spotted a piece of hair on the ground, it was long and blue like the Mind Creep's.

I got tweezers and picked it up; just as the metal touched the hair, it shrunk and turned black. When I let it drop to the floor, I turned blue again.

"Scan it Baymax." I say

"I have found a match of DNA" he says pointing his finger to the ceiling.

"Who is it Baymax?" I say eager to find out who the Mind Creep is.

My mind was blown with the next words Baymax said, "The DNA matches Skyla McDermott's."

"How is this possible?!" I whisper scream.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Another Cliff Hanger! Yay! Hoped you enjoy and Ill update soon! Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	4. Chapter 4: New Thoughts

New Thoughts

 **A/N: Heyo! I thought I'd update today since I have no homework! I also got into English and Math Honour's classes! I am on the waitlist for Science…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

 **Hiro's POV**

Shock, I don't know what to say.

Who we knew as the Mind Creep was just my crush Skyla.

This is so weird.

This is so confusing.

How is this possible?

"Hiro, your blood flow has rapidly accelerated, are you okay?" I hear Baymax say from behind me.

"Yeah Baymax, I'm fine, just really confused." I reply and wave him off.

Skyla McDermott was the Mind Creep. The hair is all the proof we needed. But she was also some science genius to get it to change length and colour at her command. Maybe I could ask her at school tomorrow.

Wait, school won't work, I have to bring her to jail!

I have to bring her to jail…

She was really quiet at SFIT and it would be weird for me to just accuse her in front of everyone.

I had to do something different…

 **Skylar's POV**

 **Time Skip!** -Next Day

I walked into school with Cotton in my arms. After what happened last night, I was a bit nervous after hearing the news this morning when Hiro, the leader of Big Hero 6, said that he knows who the Mind Creep is and is taking her to custody.

If I were to be taken to prison, I would want Cotton to be there and comfort me.

As I entered my private lab, I saw Hiro there waiting for me.

I just cast down my vision and closed the door behind me. Thank God that SFIT had sound proof walls in all private labs.

"Hello Skyla" he says, in a serious tone.

"Hello Hiro" I reply

We just stand there for a bit, staring each other down.

"You know who I am," I say breaking the silence, "and now you are here to put me in jail."

"Well, yes and no. Why did you become a villain in the first place?" he asks.

"I needed money." I say

"Why would you need money?"

"Because I live in a tree house in the middle of the forest with Cotton, we need food and clean water. Bot Fighting could get me enough money."

"Wait you live, in a tree house, in the forest?!" he says surprised.

"Yes." And then the conversation ended.

He took me out side where Wasabi had his ca ready to drive us somewhere. I'm thankful that he didn't get me a police escort. That would have been embarrassing to give that impression because no one really knows me well.

 **A/N: A super short chapter! I promise a longer one after. This short chapter is like a fork in the road… what will happen next?**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cell

The Cell

A/N: **Hey! Sorry for not updating in a long time! I am** vacationing **in China right now for a family wedding, so I'm going to try my best to write another chapter for you guys right now!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own BH6**

 **Skylar's POV**

When we got to the jail, it was actually better than I thought it would be. They didn't make us wear those orange or black and white jumpsuits, but instead they had yoga clothing for the girls, not the revealing kind, and athletics stuff for the guys, like sweats.

The cell wasn't like any of the movie cell, it was more modern, concrete floors, bean bags, a real bed, a lamppost and a little desk and chair.

"What do you think?" I heard Hiro ask from behind me, "It's not that bad." I say bluntly.

I guess this is the place I will call home, I miss my treehouse already.

Some people ask me if I already had enough money from bot fighting, why did I start being a villain. Well, it's simple really, I live in a treehouse with a kitten in the middle of nowhere with no real income. I need backup money, in case bot fighting has made me loose money. I am really good, but sometimes I have to loose so people don't start tracking me down for money.

I realize Hiro had aleady left without me noticing, so I pick up the clean yoga clothing and decide to take a shower.

When I get out, I look outside and see that it's the afternoon, so I lay down on the bed and decide to have little cat nap.

 ** _The Dream_**

I'm seven years old and I'm inside someone's lab, I look up to see millions of wires falling from the ceiling, connecting to my arms and legs.

A man comes up to me and says that everything will be okay.

But I knew what they were going to do to me, what they did to my mom, dad and big brother.

They were testing me, till I died from all the test, because no one was able to live through it all.

Pain rushes through me as they inject chemicals and formulas into me, it was a pain that made me wish I was dead at the very beginning.

Then, it stopped, my hair started growing and turning a turquoise colour, and a lady this time, came up to me, and started talking to me without moving her lips or throat! She told me that when I am sixteen, I may start feeling pains and will have to come back for more tests. Just think of and orange burning in fire, and a map back to this lab will come up.

This was scaring me, after more testing they lead me to a pink room, with a princess bed and teddy bears to sleep with, after the lady said goodnight and closed the door, I climbed out of the window, only to fall down two stories into a bush...

I woke up in a jolt, looking around my cell to make sure I wasn't the seven year old Skylar in my dream.

As if on cue, I got a terrible headache that made me want to kill myself at the moment, but no way I wanted to go back to that lab of terrors... No way.

The maids came buy with dinner, I guess I slept through lunch. It was lasagna, and it actually tasted pretty good! after finishing, I was just about to go to sleep, only to have Hiro come into the room with Cotton in his arms.

"You stole Cotton from me thief!" I say playfully as Cotton runs into my arms, somehow Hiro had gotten a hold of her.

"Well at least I gave her back," Hiro defends.

We start rallying about if Hiro was a thief for 'stealing' Cotton from me.

Then, I yawn and crawl into the bed, with Hiro still it ting on the beanbag.

I just ignore his presence and slowly drift to sleep, hopefully a dream with no nightmares...

Hiro's POV

I am starting to notice how pretty Skyla is, and I am feeling like she's hiding something for me, and ,aye here name really isn't Skyla. Maybe it could Rhiannon, or Lucy, or Miran, or Holly.

But no matter what, I think I am starting to have deeper feelings for Skyla, more than what I would have thought of before, but she's a villain and I'm a hero, so, it won't work very well.

Then, unconsciously I crawl into the bed with Skyla and fall asleep...

 **That's all for this chapter, I am so sorry it's short, again! :(**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream or Gelato?

Ice Cream or Gelato?

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I promise this chapter will be longer than the other ones, thank you everyone for reading this, it's great support for me and my writing! .**

 **Skylar's POV**

I woke up. But I'm the kind of person who wakes up with their eyes closed and enjoy the moment of 'I'm still in bed'. This morning was different, the bed felt warmer than usual and I felt something squeeze my stomach…

I turn around to face a mass of dark hair.

"Ah!" I say in surprise, I had no idea that Hiro didn't leave last night. I thought he had left after I had fallen asleep, but I guess I was wrong.

 **Hiro's POV**

I woke up to something shifting beside me, it was probably Mochi who crawled into my bed last night. I also felt I was hugging, a, how do I say this, body pillow? But I didn't own a body pillow… Anyways, I gave it a squeeze and it started moving.

"Ah!" it said in surprise. I opened my eyes only to see Skyla.

Oops, forgot I never left the prison last night… This is embarrassing. It took me awhile to realize that yes, I had slept with Skyla all night, and yes I do have a crush one Skyla, and yes she's really pretty and smart, and yes she's a villain.

This is so hard! Everything was a problem between us because I'm Hiro the Hero and she's Mind Creep the Villain, AKA Skyla McDermott. But I feel like she's hiding something else from me, not only that she is a villain, but it feels like something else was missing…

 **Skylar's POV**

I feel weird, really weird. I had just slept with Hiro and didn't know 'till I woke up.

I could feel my cheeks dust pink in realization and Hiro's face was also pretty red.

"Let's just continue with life and pretend that that never happened Hamada" I say, Hiro just nods his head in agreement.

I start to get up and get normal clothes to change in.

"Why are you changing into normal clothes?" I hear Hiro say

"Didn't you know I made it to patrol just now?" I reply, pointing to the sign on the wired window saying _'CONGRATS HIRO AND SKYLAR, YOU HAVE MADE IT TO PATROL'_ weird, how they always write messages in all caps.

I guess they think Hiro likes me, strange. I thought we were never friends and it was just a mistake when we had fallen asleep in the same bed.

I scooped Cotton up and told her the good news about making patrol. She was here the whole time and probably already knew when I told Hiro.

 **TIME SKIP! BROUGHT TO YOU BY MOCHI**

We were walking in the park talking about 'normal stuff'. The usual teenage talk about the new gossip that wasn't me or what food is good and celebrities.

Then, I realized something, me going to jail means a newbie villain to bring curses and sins to San Fransokyo, great.

"Hiro," I start, getting his attention, "you know that once you stop one villain, the Villain League has tens of thousands more backups, if you don't stop the league itself, you will probably be fighting 'till you can't fight anymore"

He started thinking about this and I could see the realization in his eyes.

But instead of something like 'you're right' or 'true point' he said "Let's go for ice cream!"

That made me wonder how in the world he ever got into SFIT, he's a weirdo, but a cute one. Wait what did I just say? Scratch that!

Instead I just replied, "Why can't we go for gelato? Change it up a bit!"

"Because ice cream is better"

"No, gelato has so many more flavours and it's smoother!"

"Ice cream is a classic"

"Well I guess you're not going to Italy with me"

"When were we going to Italy?!"

"In the FUTURE!"

"Ice cream for the win!"

"NUUU! Gelato!

"ICE CREAM!"

"GELATO!"

"ICE CREEEAAAAMMM!"

"GETALTOOOOOO!"

All I can say is that if you were in the park that day, you would have seen two crazy teenagers arguing about ice cream and gelato. But at the end, I won, we went for gelato and Hiro admitted that this WAS better than ice cream. YES! One point for Skylar!

 **Time Skip By Baymax**

Then Hiro asked, "Isn't your name Skyla?"

"Yes," I replied

"But the sign at the prison said you were Skylar and all your files called you 'Skylar Chapell' and it claimed that you had died at the age of 13." Hiro said unsure.

I was cornered now, they had gotten my files and DNA tracked me down to Skylar from my fake name Skyla and now I had to tell the truth, no more lying for me.

This sucked, first I was caught from villaining at my _school_ and now I had to admit my fake identity to my crush/ hero who stopped me? *Sigh* he better have something to admit back to me some I'm not the only one spilling beans.

"Okay Hiro, yes I faked my identity and you can't tell anyone, yes I am not dead nor am I a zombie. You better have something to tell me now" I say, hopefully clearly and understandable.

Hiro seemed to think about what he was going to say to me, it took him awhile 'till his face turned red, and I knew he was thinking about something that he probably didn't want to tell me.

"Tell me what you're thinking about right now" I say, wanting to know the secret that was making his face red.

"No" said Hiro, oh boy this is going to turn into another ice cream and gelato debate.

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty Please"

"No"

"please Hiro"

"No"

"why not?"

"Because"

"Because…"

"Just because no"

"Hiro Please!"

"No"

"Hiro!"

"Fine."

Yes! Two points for Skylar today! Hiro's going to tell me a secret!

"What is it Hiro? I will keep your secret for you."

"Okay, Skyla please don't make fun of me for this."

"I will not, and it's okay if you call me Skylar, 'cause I'm Skylar Chapell and you know it."

"Okay then Skylar. You see there's this girl that I really like, she's smart and beautiful. She makes me happy when I'm sad and she always makes me feel like I'm not the only one on the edge of doom. She has silky hair is my age to."

"She must be a very lucky girl." I say smiling, hiding my broken heart.

"She is there when I need her even though she's quiet and no one really notices her," he continues "she's awesome and beautiful but she doesn't know it."

(Insert Awkward Silence)

"Do you know who she is Skylar?" Hiro asks me. I shake my head no.

"Well, her name starts with a 'S'" Hiro hints.

Susan, Sally, Selene, Sarah, Solaya, Shaydan, Stella or me.

"She's really smart"

Selene, Shaydan, Stella or me.

"She has long hair"

Selene, Stella or me.

"She's my age"

Me. Hiro likes me.

"Me?" I ask, unsure if my guess is right.

"Yes…" Hiro says looking at the floor, face red.

"Well Hiro Hamada, I like you too." I say as brave as I can, go up to him and give him a hug.

 **Yay! I finished another chapter! Please, please tell me if it's long enough, too long or too short. This chapter is about 1240 words, so I need an average amount of words. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	7. Chapter 7: Pasta Maniac!

Pasta Maniac?!

 **Hey! Ready for faster updates? Well, here you are! Sorry if it's short, I can only make chapters so long…X_X Anyways, thanks for your support in reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't-a own Big-a Hero 6, eh?**

 **3 Months Later**

 **Skylar's POV**

I've been dating Hiro for three months now and are going pretty steady. We haven't done anything crazy yet and aren't planning to.

I've been giving him information about the Villain League HQ and how that security works, and who the heads are and how you can tell the important people from the fakes.

I guess life has been busy. I've gotten more attention at school, as in 'Skyla's not a ghost!'. People actually see me, smile and wave. It's a nice feeling to be seen.

The most surprising news I have found out abut so far is the new villain that replaced me. It was Drake. Dumb, dumb, Drake. Obsessed with pasta Drake. The Drake that should go for therapy.

Yes, he called himself the 'Pasta Maniac' and was a terrible villain. Especially after me. I am no Mary-Sue, but to be honest. He. Is. Terrible.

Hiro and friends don't even care about him. He brakes into a bank? Who cares?! He _tripped_ on the carpet and called for 'mommy'. Sneaks into a museum? Starts playing in the 'explore' section for little kids.

The sad thing is, the Villain League can't fire him 'till he's been caught by Big Hero 6 or the police. But, we don't catch him for just that reason.

Melissa, the head of the villain league has made a bad decision, boo-hoo. Poor Melissa sobbing on her desk thinking about what a terrible mistake she has made and how she should go hide in a hole from all the disappointment.

 **One Week Later…**

We are about to go into the 'Kortsen & Co.' building. The building that the villain league uses as HQ. I'm the first to avenge the League with a hero as a companion.

You would think Hiro to be with me but nope! I brought Baymax, my new bestie who always listens to me and my feelings and cares about me.

He's wearing his gear, and we stick out like a sore thumb. Sad.

I can see Melissa Kortsen looking out the window down at the street. Her eye catches mine, I smile and wave back.

At first she smiles and waves to me in reply, but then she sees what I'm doing and starts braking orders to guards behind her.

We were going to get attacked by amateur villains.

Yay. *Sarcasm*

 **This will be my short chapter to lead up to a longer one in the future. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	8. Chapter 8: The Break-In

The Break-in

 **A/N: I'm back! With another chapter and more things to tell you. Thanks so much for your support to me in reading this! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: You should know what I own/don't own by now.**

 **Skyla(r)'s POV**

So yeah, we get people like, The Yoyo Man, Jake Wuz Here, Maddie gong, Kung-Food and other really sad villains attempting to stop us. But really, all you had to do was shove right past them. This building isn't really a threat to people trying to break-in. Security= These people who are trying to stop us.

Lonely Melissa Kortsen, lost her best villain and is now getting attacked by her.

Hiro should be here any minute.

As if on cue I hear Hiro and the gang arrive.

"Sup" says Gogo.

"Not much, there's just the little kids who came out to play. Literally, look at them!" I say, making big gestures to Baymax who was getting a lot of hugs, and was very confused at the moment.

"Aren't these enemies Skylar?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Yes, but keep on hugging them Baymax" I say, and he does. Well, now that the so called 'guards of the building are taken care of, we can just march right in.

We did one of those awesome slow-mode walks, without explosions behind of us.

Now, all I have to do is-

I forgot about all the traps in the building.

I'm falling into the, what is it again? Yeah, the boiler room.

I hear the gang yell for me, they're so far away now…

Maybe death will help me escape my pain. My pain the cycle of which we all call life…

I feel, like I'm dead, but I'm not. A warm sticky liquid flows from my temple from the fall…

I'm dead.

 **Back to reality-**

I realized I was still standing in front of the building. I guess I had spaced out about death…

I got hit by another major headache. But no way I was going back to the lab that kept me captive and killed my family again.

The pain was even worse than before. But I had to fight through.

We walked into the building, went up the stairs to the office. There, was Melissa Kortsen, sitting at her desk. It was strange, this was to easy to be true.

The Villain League should have better security.

"Stay away from the center of this room. Never stand in front of her desk guys." I say, remembering the chute there that leads to the garbage compacter.

Melissa smile at my memory of all the food scraps and unfulfilling villains that have gone down there. What a devious joke it was.

"Welcome to my office of fears." She says smiling at us all…

 **Hiro's POV**

This place was weird. I couldn't get it figured out. Everything was like a joke to us. It was so easy to get in. What makes me confused is Skylar's random pain she had at the front door. It seemed like she had a headache.

She's been having more and more head aches lately; I'm becoming worried…

"Please sit" The woman Skylar calls Melissa says.

"Don't sit" Skylar says.

As if on cue, all the empty chairs, fall through a hole in the ground, weird. Then, Skylar transforms into the Mind Creep. Her hair changes colour and grows longer, and her clothes change in a flash.

Melissa and Skylar look at each other, they have a silent conversation, probably with Skyla's ability and all. Then, Melissa breaks down, her eyes start gushing tears and drops to her knees.

"You never deserved it anyways" Skylar says, like poison is flowing out of her mouth.

Then Skylar starts crying herself, she wipes her tears and says that most surprising thing ever, "I never should have listened to you **Auntie Mel."**

 **Sososososososososososososo sorry for the extremely short chapter!** **:-S**

 **I need more inspiration and need and idea on how many more chapters there is going to be, and who will die… I hope the next will be better for you guys!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	9. Chapter 9: The Flashback

The Flashback

 **Hey another chapter! Sorry for not updating in a long time! But I hope this chapter is okay. :3 BTW, the whole thing is a flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6**

 **Skylar's POV:**

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going today?" The six-year-old Skylar said.

"We're going to visit Auntie Mel today, daddy's little sister!" she replied happily.

"Really?! This is going to be so fun!" I say picking up my favourite doll book and stuffed animal before hopping into the car.

It was a long, long, long trip to Auntie Mel's house, (about an hour, but I was six) on the way there, I looked at the trees passing by, we were going really fast!

TIME SKIP TO AUNTIE MEL'S HOUSE

We got to this house in a suburban area. It was small and a pale yellow. The flowers in the front yard looked pretty. The were pink, purple, orange and white.

Daddy knocked on the front door and this lady who looked like daddy answered it.

"Hello!" she said in a cheery voice, "Come on in!"

She had an interesting house inside. The walls were a dark burgundy and had wooden furniture everywhere. It smelled like cinnamon here.

We got to what would be a living room; TV, couch and some indoor plants.

On the coffee table, there were some cheese and crackers. "Help yourself" Auntie Mel said gesturing to the fresh cut cheese and soda crackers.

I picked up a soda cracker and chomped on it, trying not to make a mess of crumbs at the same time.

The started to have one of those adult conversations and I got bored. I had to use the bathroom so I tugged mommy's shirt and told her so.

Auntie Mel led me to the bathroom. Here, it smelled like bleach, but with a bit of a metallic scent was there to. It stung my nostrils as Auntie Mel closed the door.

I notices there were some red stains in the bathtub, but I just assumed it was paint.

After I was done, I decided to wander around, this house wasn't that big, and the adult conversations were boring. I noticed there was a room that had a door a sliver open. So I pushed it open quietly hoping it wouldn't squeak.

Inside, there were book cases after bookcases lined up on the walls in the center pf the room, there was this giant desk with papers piled on one another…

I walked up to the desk and I say a big black thing in the center by a picture of someone.

ON the picture, scribbled on in red it said ' _he must die'_

That was when I realized; the black thing was a gun, the red stuff in the bathtub was blood and the metallic scent in the bathroom was from the blood.

I quickly ran to the living room again and cuddled against my mommy.

I didn't say a word until we were home and kept the office secret.

 **Hey! Short chapter! I'm so sorry! 3X**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness

Darkness

 **A/N: Helloooo! I new update for Falling for a Villain! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6 nor their characters.**

 **One month Later…. (In the present)**

 **Skylar's POV**

My life has been confusing the last couple of days. I've been getting more migraines and it's been really bad. I never would want to visit the place of hell again. But will I be in so much pain in the future that I need to?

I still have that lady's words echo in my head, _'Burning oranges'_

What a strange thing to make a map appear in my head. But I guess they needed something for me to think of that I wouldn't think of anytime else.

I take another Advil© hoping it'll make my head feel better.

I was hanging out at the Lucky Cat Café, with my Hot Chocolate and Jelly Doughnut.

I was browsing the internet. Hiro had given me the password for their personal wifi so I didn't need to use the ever so slow public Café wifi.

Then, I get bored, close my laptop and drag all my stuff upstairs. I see Tadashi working on some papers, he seems to be really concentrating so I shuffle up another flight of stairs to their room.

"Hey Hiro!" I say, dropping my bag to the floor and setting my laptop on his bed.

He's sitting at his computer and is searching something… Being curious, I look over his shoulder and see, "You're going Bot Fighting again."

"Yup" was is answer

"You could just battle me" I defend for the sake of Tadashi.

"But you win sometimes!" he exclaims.

"What's the problem about losing Hiro?" I start poking him.

"B-b-because…" ha! I had cornered him now.

Then, because of awesome timing, Tadashi walks into the room, "Hiro are you going bot fighting?" he says in an angry tone.

Hiro: No

Me: Yes

"I think I would go with Skylar's answer; you even have your bot in you hand."

"Ha! I win Hiro! Now you gotta be a good boy and stay home, or just not go bot fighting.

"Lets go to the park then Hiro!" I say, dragging him out of the house by his wrist.

We were walking around the park, the faint sounds of laughter from children could be heard from a near by park…

Everything was perfect.

Then, by brain started to hate and it pounded against my skull…

Darkness… What was this? Had I blacked out?

 **Sorry for a short chapter! I just worked a double shift at an elementary school kid's carnival! I so tired… T.T**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	11. Chapter 11: Germany!

Germany?!

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update! I was to caught up in watching Black Butler… I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! (I doubt half of you will read this)**

 **Skylar's POV:**

My head is pounding… what's my problem?

I feel disoriented… Like something's not right…

Help…

Help me…

I slowly wake up. I open my eyes to see bright sterile white lights above my head. This all seems familiar, as if I've been here before…

I try to site up only to be not able to. I'm stuck on a table. A table that I'm familiar with.

I'm back. Back in the lab. They're keeping me here. They got me back. I swore this day was never to come, but what was I supposed to do about it?

I hear people walk around me, there's a click sound and my hair starts growing to it's neon state. It, it hurts now…

There are people in white lab coats who started to gather around my head. It's like they're speaking jibberish. Something I do not understand, a new language I've never heard before. One of them ask me a question, "Hello, what is your name?" he has a strong accent. What was that accent? German? I think my dad was German…

Now, I try to answer the question. What was my name? Was is Selene? Scarlett? No not those it was something like, like…. Skyla McDermott… But that seemed like a lie… What was it? Why can't I remember? I think it was, "Skylar Chapell." I state.

They all nod at me and take more notes. Then another lady comes to me and asks more information from me; like my birthdate, place of birth, current age… Her lab coat. There's a flag on it… It looks familiar, then I notice they all have the same flag on their coats… They all have the same accent… Am I in Germany?

 **Hiro's POV**

Skylar had blacked out, and then got taken by a bunch of people in lab coats… I tried to chase them down, but it was hard as they had a car and I was alone, no Baymax, no Tadashi to help me. Eventually I lost them in the jumble of streets of San Fransokyo.

I slowly made my way home trying to figure out everything. Why was Skylar taken? How did she black out? It wasn't from gas. If it was from gas, I would have blacked out to. But I didn't… I'm so confused. Why did they want her? Was it because of her powers?

She had been getting a lot of headaches lately, and refused to go to the doctor. Was this the reason? Did she want to get away from someone? What was she hiding? Is there something I don't know? What was the meaning of this?

 **I had decided that I'll try to make more repetitive updates, that may be short… I'm sorry! T.T**

 **I'm sure I'll be better in the summer, it's just the end of the school year and everything is very busy.**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	12. Chapter 12: Where are you?

Where are you?

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! But now it's summer time! I'm hoping I can finish this soon! Thanks everyone who reads this for being awesome and a great friend! . Also, this is supposed to be a cliff hanger chapter so it'll be short…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Skylar's POV**

I've been in this lab for a month now, and I have found out that yes, I am in Germany. I never knew I had German roots before. Well how WOULD I know? No one has told me.

They've been running tests on me, I don't really mind. All I care is that my migraines have gone away and they've been teaching me about my powers. I've learned I've been able to wall run and defy gravity. I mean, all these years and I could wall run?! I was missing out on A LOT.

 **Hiro's POV**

The crew and I have been worried sick about Skylar. We haven't heard from her for months. I'm starting to wonder if she's okay. Has someone killed her? That's impossible. No one can kill Skylar… Can they?...

 **A/N: I NEED HELP FOR MORE IDEAS! I'm SO SORRY! TnT**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	13. Chapter 13: I Found You

I Found You

 **A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time, so I've decided to write another chapter! I'm thinking about ending this fic, because I'm worried I'll make it way to long and then run out of ideas. I would like to thank all you guys, the readers for reading this. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor their characters.**

 **Hiro's POV:**

It's been awhile. We're all really nervous and scared for Skylar. Is she still alive? Is she okay? There has been no communication between us.

I've been working on upgrading Baymax's scanner again. I was in the garage, making his scanner strong enough to scan the world, hopefully.

I just finished the last part and I added it to Baymax, "Hey buddy, we're gonna go to the top of San Fransokyo bridge okay?" I say. "Okay then Hiro" Baymax replies, then we fly to the skies…

 **TELEPORT TO THE BRIDGE BECAUSE AUTHOR-CHAN IN LAZY! :P**

"Okay Baymax, use that new scanner of your and try to scan the world for Skylar." I state.

"As you wish Hiro." Baymax replies.

A few minutes passed and I was afraid that the scanner didn't work.

"Hey Baymax if it doesn't work-" I start, then get interrupted by Baymax saying, "I have found a match, current location; Hamburg, Germany"

"GERMANY?!" I yell at the top of my lungs. What was Skylar doing in Germany?!

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

 **SKYLAR'S POV**

I looked out the window from the lab. I've been here for awhile, and I miss my friends back in San Fransokyo. I haven't been allowed contact with anyone outside of the lab for safety reasons.

I've been getting things like 'upgrades'. New powers and learning to control them. I feel like I'm becoming a human weapon, well I guess I always was…

I hope my kitten is okay… Cotton was her name I think? A little white kitten… I'm sure Hiro would have found her and had the team take care of her. Honey-Lemon and Wasabi always had a thing for cute animals.

 **About a Week Later**

I was looking out the window again, missing life outside a building. I wish I could smell fresh air and lay down in the grass and let the sun warm my skin… That sounds nice…

Then in the distance, I see something red… No it was green… Wait- I see yellow and pink… Was it the team coming for me?!

To confirm my thoughts, I see a darker coloured thingy blow a huge breath of fire. That would be Fred. I can't believe they all came for me! It makes me feel so happy!

But how did they find out where I am? I'm in a whole different country. But if Hiro upgraded Baymax's sensor…

Hiro. Hiro did this for me. That idiot! He did all of this for me! I can't believe how stubborn that boy is.

Then to disturb my wonderful thoughts about my idiotic friends, comes blinking red lights and blaring sirens.

"We're under attack!" I hear someone yell, "Prepare all army defences!" I hear another say.

"No!" I yell, "I know these people! Don't hurt them!"

But I'm ignored, no one cares about my feelings. I'm dragged down into the basement, then they take me another level lower… Then another, another another…. It's getting cold… And if possible they take one last level down.

"It's cold in here." I whimper, but they don't seem to care. They just shove me into a titanium cell and leave me there.

 _Ha, titanium can't keep me here._ I think, _I guess they're so dumb, they forgot they taught my how to bend titanium._

I gather all the energy necessary to bend the titanium and send it to my hands, I take grasp of the bars and start pulling them apart… but my luck wasn't that good. It bent alright, but not far enough. It kinda stopped bending to early, and I didn't want to get stuck between the bars… but I test out my luck anyways and try to squeeze myself through.

I got a little stuck but, after holding my breath and making myself as slim as possible, (Now I regret liking food so much) I am able to face plant on the ground… Well, it hurt, but who's perfect? At least I made it through.

I can hear the battle going on upstairs. It sounds pretty intense. (Author: Not as intense as the battles in SAO) Then, it's quiet…

I see people heading towards me, 7 people to be exact… "H-Hiro?..."

 **OMG! YOU GUYS MUST HATE MEEEEE! I have a thing for cliff hangers okay? I've been watching anime and am currently watching Sword Art Online. (SAO) It's really good! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I so sorry it's short though TnT**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	14. Chapter 14: You Found Me

You Found Me

 **A/N: Ack! I'm sorry not for updating in so long! I feel like I have lost my inspiration on this story, anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the obvious.**

 **Hiro's POV:**

"H-Hiro..." I hear Skylar say again, "Hiro!" she yells and she runs towards us. This was the end, we finally made it here. We got to Skylar.

She looks different now, more mature. But I guess it's the same for us since we last met. Except for Baymax, he still looks like a giant marshmallow.

"Skylar!" I hear Honey Lemon cry as she runs towards Skylar to envelope her in a giant hug, "I can't believe you're okay! Why didn't you talk to us? We were all worried and-"

"I'm sorry you guys and I'm okay" Skylar cuts Honey off, "They were helping me. Upgrading me. Teaching me what this means." She explains, while throwing a ball of electricity at the wall.

"I've learned how to do so many things, and I think they were going to use me for something bad, but now… I don't know what to do now…" She mumbles out.

"I'm sorry Skylar, whether you like it or not, we're gonna take you home. We're going back to San Fransokyo!" I say

And with that, we got out the building filled with unconscious people that WEREN'T dead. I mean, our programming prevents us from hurting any human being right?

 **Skylar's POV**

I'm coming home. I'm finally going home! I can't help be let a few tears roll out of my eyes as I look out the side of the helicopter window. I'm leaving… Leaving where I learned so much… I hope no one misses me. But I'm glad that it's all over now… It's all over…

 **OMG ONE MONTH LATER**

I have joined the big hero 6, changing it to 7. I have been dating Hiro for a week now and I currently live with Gogo in her apartment. We get along okay, we haven't had any problems- besides me filling the bathroom with bubbles… Once…

I'm just happy with my life now… I'm still friends with that girl at the grocery store… Good memories rigging the scale at the self check out.

Cotton was no longer a kitten, but a cat. She's always been there for me and I'm glad Gogo doesn't mind having a cat in her suite.

I started as a nobody. Then I became a famous and wanted villain… And now? I'm part of the big Hero 7.

Life gave me twist and turns and now, I have finally found my place… Thank you.

 _ **THE END**_

 **It's the end! But don't worry! I know it was short, so I'm gonna write an epilogue! Keep** **posted and thanks for reading! Until next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
